


Va-ca-tion

by maryfic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Johnlock, lazy day off. Never written Johnlock before, guess I should go bone up, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va-ca-tion

When the key turns in the lock of 221 Baker, Sherlock knows the jig is up, as they say, and John will never let him out of it, not this time. Not after he was thoroughly tricked into agreeing to such a nefarious plan. 

John comes in, bustling - but there is still that hard set of his mouth that speaks to anger, and pain, and things he can never make up, not even settling the blame firmly on Moriarty, where it clearly belongs. 

"Don’t look like that. It’s only twenty-four hours," Watson tells him, settling himself onto the couch, determined to enjoy this one, lazy, day, before the world rushes in to destroy what they have tenuously built. 

When his hands find messy hair and long legs splaying over the too short piece of furniture, John shifts and finds a position that is, as always with Sherlock, not quite comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna have all kinds of fandoms, pairings, etc. If you want to have one of your own, put an OTP and a prompt here: 
> 
> http://beautiful-little-fucked-up-pony.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
